Senju's lost art reborn
by kayime92796
Summary: Naruto awakens the wood style at a young age. That combined with the knowledge of his heritage, how will this affect him when someone from his past is thrown back into his life. Naru/Hina. Rated T for future violence and cursing


_**Hi, here is the story I promised. Trying to see how well I do inaction scenes for this one. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Anything that will help me become a better author. I will open a poll later to decide on some minor pairings. Naru/Hina is a given and there will likely be a Shika/Temari later in the story. Happy reading!**_

* * *

The moon shined brightly as a blonde boy walked home. While he was in no hurry to get home since no one was waiting for him, like parents or family, he was still on guard. The military police was changing shifts and he didn't know how long he had before they got there. He didn't know why but the village hated him, and the military police, which consisted of the Uchiha clan were some of the worst. They liked to beat him up all the time and make his life living hell. The only thing that kept the six year old child from getting killed was the Hokage. Even though the Hokage is the leader of the village, he couldn't do that much for the boy as he was under the civilian council's jurisdiction. Still, since no one would take responsibility for him,the Hokage became his official guardian, and gave him punishment when required. In return, he was allowed to see the hokage any time he wished.

Fear rose in the boy as two dark figures appeared at the end of the street. He quickly ducked and ran into an ally, but it was too late. They had found him. He was about a kilometer from his apartment and even farther from Hokage tower. When the two caught up to him, one kicked him in the stomach while the other kicked him in the face. This sent him flying and caused his nose to bleed. The boy pretended to be knocked out when he landed, knowing that if he got back up the two Uchiha's would only continue to beat him senseless.

"Serves him right, damn demon brat," one of them cried triumphantly. "Lets kill him. This demon brat deserves it. He more than deserves it." The other obviously wanted to go through with the plan, but spoke up.

"The Hokage will never allow it." He didn't want to get into trouble with the Hokage for killing a civilian.

"The old man will never know it was us if we don't use weapons or jutsu. He'll think it was the angry mob from earlier today. Come on."

This was a bad idea. If he didn't move the Uchiha would kill him for sure. Before the second had a chance to answer, the boy bolted for the end of the ally. The two attackers followed him as he ran as fast as he could. As soon as he was out of the ally, he ran into another patrol, one of which was a girl. The boy's vision went black from fear and the last thing he heard was the Uchiha girl's scream cut short by the sound of crashes and smashing wood.

* * *

The boy regained consciousness ten minutes later. Much to his surprise, he didn't have any new injuries. He turned to find out what had happened to his attackers. They had been crushed by wood that surrounded them. Upon seeing that the Uchiha's were dead, the boy panicked. Some how the civilian council would pin this on him, but what did he do? Did he cause the unnatural looking wood that seemed to have sprouted from the ground and arc to crush his attackers and save him? How could this have happened and could it happen again?

"The wood style jutsu is the bloodline limit of the first hokage," Iruka once told them in class. the boy never actually payed attention in history, but this information had stuck.(Information about the hokages usually stuck because the child wanted to become hokage one day.) Was he a descendant of the first? It could only have been that or that he was a relative. He knew that the second was the first's second was said to be able to use the wood style but was better in the individual elemental jutsu with water and earth techniques. The boy could have been one of his descendants instead.

The boy tried to think of people known to be related to either of the former Hokages, but the only person that came to mind was Tsunade Senju. Maybe she would know if there were others with Senju blood, perhaps his parents. He knew that both of his parents died in the Kyuubi attack the day he was born. They were shonobi who died protecting their village form the demon.

Thinking about demons, why did they call him demon? Did they think he was the fox because he was born on that day? It wasn't his fault, was that the real reason though?

The boy had already gotten to his apartment without realizing it. He locked the door and went to take a shower before bed. As he took his shirt off and looked at himself in the mirror, he saw a strange seal on his stomach. It disappeared whenever he wasn't using chakra.

'What was that' the boy thought before deciding to look into it some more in the morning. He needed to quickly take a shower and get to bed. That way it would look like he had been asleep the whole time and it would be hard for the village to blame the deaths on him then.

As the boy crawled into bed, he silently hoped that there was no evidence that he was there. If so, then all the boy had to do is act like nothing ever happened and he didn't know what they were talking about.

'I can do this. Otherwise my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki.'

* * *

The next morning, Naruto got up at his usual time as to not arise suspicion. To be honest, he had been awake for an hour now, planning for the days events. He really wanted to find out what that seal on his stomach meant, but if it had any connection to the incident the night before, he couldn't let anyone know that he was looking into it.

Normally Naruto skip class, but today's lesson was about the Hokages again. Their sensei was going to go into more detail about their accomplishments and relationships. After the lesson, Naruto would sneak into the unused academy storage rooms to see if there was anything useful there that no one would miss. When he was done with that, if there was still time, he would go to the library to find at least part of an answer to his questions.

Naruto knew that his teacher thought that something was up. He had not only showed up but he was quiet, something very UN-Naruto like. Iruka glanced at the blonde every so often until he noticed how it made him uncomfortable and tried not to make it obvious.

~All of the Hokages were married and only the fourth never had a child~ This piece of information did not interest him.

~The fourth was said to be the grandson of the second~ Now this caught his attention. First, Naruto was already suspicious about how he looked like the fourth to begin with. Now to find out that he was related to the Senju clan. A clan that the same power as he did. There was no questioning it now, he was his dad, but why had no one told him. The third always seemed to care for him but never told him.

'It must have been because of all of his enemies. Wow. Talk about a tough break. Having the Kyuubi attack ruin your chance of raising your son the day he was born.' Naruto didn't blame the old man one bit for not telling him about his heritage. He must have had a good reason not to, but Naruto didn't want to fret about it too much so he dropped it there. Besides, he wanted to be known for his accomplishments, not his father's.

The rest of the day seemed to go by fast. He 'borrowed' a few scrolls on chakra control exercises that looked like they hadn't been touched since before he was born. The library didn't have any useful information so he decided to go train. Instead of going to his usual training grounds, he wondered around different training grounds to find a better place to practice his new chakra control exercises. Though he still avoided the other people training on them.

* * *

Three months had passed since Naruto awaken his bloodline limit. He had answers to most of his questions. He knew how he obtained his bloodline limit, though he never told anyone about it. He knew what the seal on his stomach was for and why the village hated him. He even knew why the old man never told him about any of it and it didn't change his goal in the slightest. He now knew exactly what the position of Hokage meant and he was even more determined to take it. Even if the village hated him, he would protect the home his parents loved so much with his life, just like they did.

Over the last few months, Naruto stopped avoiding people at the training grounds, but watched them instead, secretly of course. He took it as stealth training aside from the part that comes from pranks. Through this training he learned new techniques, like the shadow clone jutsu, which he learned by memorizing the hand seal and how the chakra needed to be molded for the jutsu. He used shadow clones for a lot of things now, like decoys for when he is out training in secret. He didn't trust the village not to try and sabotage him while he was still a civilian. No, he would wait to tell anyone about his training until he became a shonobi under the Hokages jurisdiction.

* * *

The Hokage was busy beyond comparison for the last few months. First the mystery wood user. Now, Shikaku Nara's requests to organize search parties. While he insisted that it was necessary, he wouldn't say who or what they would be looking for, thus the Hokage refused. He hoped that Shikaku would meet with him about the issue, but apparently was not able to with all the paperwork piling on the Hokage's desk. Since then, The Hokage has been flying through his paperwork to clear a time for an appointment with the Nara clan head. In ten minutes would be the said appointment.

A knock on the door got the old man's attention. "Enter," he called as the secretary let in Shikaku. "Well, I assume that you already know what this is about?"

"Yes. You want to know why I requested the search parties and what they are meant to find." Shikaku, like any Nara, was straight forward on the matter. "First, I have reason to believe that we were wrong about the Kyuubi attack. Remember those weird discrepancies I found in Minato's body? Well, I found similar discrepancies in a body found by the border of Ame. That same person whose body we found is still alive and kicking. According to reports, the man has worked with Orochimaru in the past and could possibly be a follower. This leads me to believe that Minato is alive and if so we need to find him, or what has become of him."

"Then what do you think happened during the Kyuubi attack," asked the very tired Hokage.

"We both know that Kushina could have placed both seals. She was the on who had the least injuries yet still died. I don't believe that Minato would leave the village forever so either he is dead or someone captured him. Who do we know that is, one, enemies with Minato, two, was in the area, and three, had enough knowledge in the area to fake his death. I honestly don't think it is a coincidence that the guy was acquainted with that snake, do you?"

"That's enough. One, we don't have the man power to launch such an investigation. I will have all my shonobi keep an eye out for any more information, however, if Orochimaru does have him, then we won't find him until we find the hide out that he has him locked up in. Jiraiya is looking for the snake as we speak. If anything he will be able to point out a few hide outs we could raid for information on him. If that snake catches wind of our intentions then he may get rid of Minato."

"Very well Hokage sama. I will keep my knowledge a secret for now. If word reached Kakashi, he wouldn't stop until he found Minato and that could get them both killed. Good day Hokage sama."

Shikaku left the Hokage's office not completely satisfied, however he could live with the current arrangements and understood why they were necessary. He was right about Kakashi and was glad he had not informed him of his reasoning behind the requests. If Minato was still alive, the search would only put him in danger, even if he needed to be rescued as soon as possible. Shikaku just hoped he had made the right decision.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for reading. This is not my first fan fiction but it is longer. Please review.**_


End file.
